


Lobsters

by TulipGirl



Category: Chanoey - Fandom, Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipGirl/pseuds/TulipGirl
Summary: This story is set during and just after the events of Season 3, Episode 2 - The One Where No One's Ready. It depicts a different angle to Chandler's storyline. In this scenario, he and Joey discover a mutual attraction and Chandler confronts his biggest fear.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Lobsters

Chandler stepped out the front doors of the museum onto the sidewalk and immediately saw that it was still raining. Well, that certainly suited his mood. Glum. He searched his pockets for his packet of cigarettes and stood under a nearby veranda to light his smoke. Inhaling deeply he tried to relax as the nicotine entered his system.

It hadn’t been the best evening. For starters, he was stuck at this award ceremony for Ross’s museum. That wasn’t too bad, he did try to support his friends with their careers and interests, but tonight he wasn’t feeling in the most benevolent mood. Tonight he was feeling very confused.  
______________  
He’d been fine until Joey had started a fight by taking his chair at Monica’s and refusing to give it back. He knew that Joey was aware of the chair possession rules. After all, Joey had invented most of the rules himself. Things like calling dibs on the bathroom in the morning, or being allowed to start a foosball game, or who had rights over the TV remote on certain nights. There were set rules for different situations and unspoken respect for honouring them. But tonight Joey was intentionally trying to rile Chandler up, and it had worked like a charm.

But that wasn’t why Chandler was moody and confused. That had just been them goofing around like they usually did. Perhaps it was because Chandler had tricked Joey into drinking the fat. In retrospect that had been a tad mean. Funny, but mean. No, the confusion hadn’t set in until he’d made the fateful decision to sit on Joey’s lap in the contested chair. Immediately, upon settling himself upon Joey’s knees, Chandler had realised his mistake. Not because of their argument, but because he enjoyed the feeling far too much. To his own amazement, he’d then heard himself say as much, to everyone in the room.

Why had he said those words out loud? Could he have been any more stupid? Luckily the others didn’t really seem to notice, they were caught up in their own dilemmas. Joey had noticed though, but he seemed to think that Chandler had been joking. Joey’s response about also being comfortable, perhaps a little too comfortable, had obviously been said in jest. Hadn’t it? That comment only amplified Chandler’s confusion. He had quickly bounded up and gotten as far away from the chair as he could. Joey had just laughed. Ross had looked at them both with annoyance and then pushed Chandler towards the door encouraging to get him to go change, he’d really wanted to leave.  
_____________  
A truck drove past where Chandler was standing, spraying water up onto the sidewalk. Chandler was startled out of his little daydream as the spray dampened his shoes and part of his pant legs. Great. Taking another drag on his cigarette, he allowed himself to fall back into his paranoid analysis of the evening’s events. If there was one thing he was good at, it was over analysing a situation.  
_____________  
Reluctantly Chandler had gone over to his and Joey’s apartment to change into his tuxedo. He had been painfully aware of the fact that he was semi-aroused. What did that mean? How had he managed to get a boner, or at least a semi-boner, from such a small incident between him and his best friend? Chandler thought back to the last time that had happened. Because it had indeed happened before.

New Year’s Eve, a year or so before. Chandler’s date, Janice, had bailed on him after he’d said that he didn’t want them to become a permanent couple. At midnight he’d begged someone to kiss him, figuring it would be one of the girls. But it had been Joey who stepped up to the task, much to Chandler’s amazement and enjoyment. That night it hadn’t been a semi-boner … it had been a full-on raging erection that had demanded immediate attention. Chandler had scuttled away from the party as soon as possible. Finding himself alone in his room furiously masturbating to the rather surprising mental image of Joey and the fond memory of his soft lips in that lovely. but all too brief. kiss. That was when he realised he was in love with his best friend.

Thankfully, this time Chandler hadn’t need to relieve the tension. He was able to ignore his aroused state as he dressed and gradually he started to calm down. Which was just as well because they really didn’t have much time left. Ross had been very persistent about them leaving on time. However, the temptation for revenge had been impossible to ignore and he had hidden Joey’s underwear, knowing that he would need some to wear with his rented tuxedo. Smiling to himself as he returned to Monica and Rachel’s apartment, he felt better about the situation. In his opinion, it was now just their normal practical jokes and games. He preferred cracking jokes and playing the clown, it allowed him to hide his confusion and anxiety. It was a classic defensive strategy, but effective. He’d even been able to engage in the antics of his other friends, in particular trying to stop Monica from making a complete fool of herself with her calls to Richard. That had been interesting. He and Phoebe had ended up tackling Monica to get the phone from her. To cover any tracks of his earlier inappropriate arousal he’d even casually mentioned that the tussle with Monica had turned him on, which it had definitely not.

However, his relaxed mood had abruptly changed when Joey got his revenge by putting all of Chandler’s clothes on and started doing lunges. Without underwear on! Even though Chandler had publicly expressed shock and anger he’d actually been secretly turned on by the antics.

Ross had completely lost his temper and hurriedly pushed both of them towards their apartment whilst rushing down the stairs to hail some cabs. Following Joey into their apartment, Chandler had tackled his padded friend from behind, knocking him over. Joey was laughing as he tried to roll over onto his back. As he pushed Chandler away, he had inadvertently brushed his hand over Chandler’s groin.

Chandler realised, to his horror, that his friend had just felt his current state of semi-arousal, which, in the instant that Joey’s hand had hovered in that sensitive area, had become a full-on boner reminiscent of the New Year’s Eve party. Chandler had immediately crawled away on all fours, leaving Joey to try and awkwardly stand up on his own.

“Chandler …” Joey had said in a surprisingly gentle tone of voice as Chandler sat leaning against the kitchen counter in a frozen state of terror.  
“Just go … go get changed Joe … I’m sorry,” Chandler had mumbled unable to look at his friend.  
“OK, but hey it’s …” Joey began, but had trailed off unable to find the right words.  
“Go … we’ll be late and Ross will be very mad,” Chandler had said.

As Joey had disappeared into his bedroom to get changed Chandler went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

“Not again … please God, not again,” he had said to himself quietly.

But it had been useless, he was well and truly aroused and he couldn’t get the feeling to subside. He hadn’t had time to masturbate or have a cold shower so he’d settled for thinking about the most unsexy thing he could possibly imagine. His job. All that boring data entry and the stupid W.E.N.U.S report. That seemed to do the trick and his boner had started to go down.

“Chandler? Are you coming?” Joey had called a couple of minutes later.

Chandler had smiled to himself at the irony of Joey’s statement. 

“Yeah, I’m ready, let’s go,” Chandler had said exiting the bathroom and striding past Joey. He'd only barely glanced at his roommate, but in that split second was painfully aware that Joey looked absolutely gorgeous in his tuxedo. Taking separate cabs to the ceremony, they hadn’t spoken all evening.

Chandler had sat through the awards and speeches, Ross’s included, barely listening and just picking at his food. Phoebe had asked him if he was OK to which he’d replied with a grunt and a nod. At one stage he’d caught Joey looking over at him weirdly which had perplexed him even more and prompted his departure from the table to visit the bar and get a drink. Upon his return, that old scientist had been occupying his chair and that weird exchange about seating rules and underwear had occurred. Chandler had lost that debate as well and now here he was standing outside sulking in the rain and smoking again. He always smoked when he was stressed or confused.  
_______________  
Chandler knew he was gay. But he didn’t want to be, and he certainly wasn’t going to admit it to anyone else. He was homophobic, he had nothing against other people who were gay. He just didn’t want to be gay himself. There were too many painful memories regarding his father. Most of Chandler’s long-held fears and paranoia could be traced back to the antics of his father. Causing him to become a bed wetter and to rely too heavily on sarcasm and stupid humour as a coping strategy. His mother had also started drinking too much, partying too hard, and bringing home heaps of random dudes. Then, to Chandler’s utter dismay, she began writing erotic novels and asked him to proofread them. Chandler was petrified that if he admitted to being gay he would take after his father and ultimately hurt his closest friends and family and make some pretty major life choices that could never be reversed.

In the past few years, since he’d been living in the city, he’d tried to convince himself that he was straight or at least bi-sexual. He had attempted to date, going out with numerous women. It hadn’t gone well.

His only steady girlfriend had been Janice and she had turned out to be torturous. That laugh ... it still sent shudders down his spine just thinking about it. Every other date or short relationship he’d been involved in had ended badly, usually due to his own insecurities and a strange sense of humour. He'd only had sex ten times in the past six years since losing his virginity at the age of 22 to his college friend Missy Goldberg. He’d been a college Senior before getting even close to a sexual encounter with a woman. Missy had taken a modicum of interest in him and they’d fooled around one night when Ross went home for Hanukkah. That occasion, which hadn’t been particularly enjoyable for either party, had been his initiation into women.

Ten times. What a pitiful statistic. He was pretty sure that Joey had had sex more this month alone, and it was only the 14th! Chandler was ready to admit defeat, he simply wasn’t straight and never could be. He had never had an erotic dream or fantasy about a woman, yet he’d had plenty where men were the focus. They were always fairly similar guys. He definitely had a type. Attractive, fit-looking, dark-haired, confident guys. Everything that Joey represented.

Chandler had never really acted on his fantasies. He'd definitely been tempted, after all, he’d gone to an all-boys high school. There had even been a few times when it had almost happened. Chandler had a quality, as his friends had informed him many times, and he definitely had an ability to attract certain guys. In high school, there had been Dave, the football team fullback. Chandler had tutored him in English during senior year and there had been quite a bit of meaningful eye contact, some heavy petting in the library, and even an invitation to visit Dave’s house for Thanksgiving. But Chandler had declined the invitation because of his aversion to the pilgrim holiday. Then in college, there had been Sam who he’d met at a party. They'd gotten pretty drunk and ended up in Sam’s dorm room listening to music, talking, drinking, and kissing. Sam had admitted to being bi, but before anything actually happened they’d been interrupted by Sam’s roommate and the moment was gone. The next time they’d met there was no talk of their previous rendezvous and Sam had a girlfriend. Also in college, he'd once been invited to visit his Psychology professor's home for dinner, but he'd been so intimidated that he'd stood the older man up.

He’d never been attracted to Ross despite sharing a dorm with him for four years during college. Ross was a good friend and they were more or less on a similar intellectual level, although Ross was interested in science and dinosaurs whereas Chandler was more into English, history, psychology, and math. But Ross was too nerdy, too pale, and far too insecure for Chandler to find him attractive. Basically, he was another version of himself, and Chandler definitely wasn’t attracted to himself.

But Joey was a very different story. Chandler had liked Joey from the start. To think that he’d almost missed out on getting to know him. The Italian stud had not been Chandler’s first choice of roommate. That honour had gone to the photographer Eric who had promised models and porn stars would be regular visitors if he moved in. What had Chandler been thinking? The things he had been willing to do to maintain the illusion of heterosexuality. But Eric had never turned up on moving day, and therefore Chandler had given the room to the second applicant, Joey. Luckily Joey had proven to be an awesome buddy. Buying the big screen TV and the reclining chairs and introducing him to Baywatch, which thankfully had just as many half-naked guys as it did big-busted women. Chandler loved Joey despite the fact that he was almost always broke and wasn’t very smart.

But Joey was very much straight. There had been a literal parade of women through their apartment over the past three years. They never stayed long, usually just the one night. Sometimes Chandler would make them breakfast and try to spark a conversation because he knew that Joey wasn’t going to give them a real phone number or ever call them again. He seemed to be a one-night-stand kind of guy, but boy could he pick them up.

How you doin?

Chandler had heard that line so many times, and it was usually successful. Joey's sexual tally must have been up in the high hundreds. Certainly nothing like the paltry ten notches that Chandler had accumulated.  
_______________  
Stubbing out his cigarette, he realised it had stopped raining. He contemplated going for a walk rather than returning to the ceremony. But there was an open bar inside and he figured he should be considerate to Ross, after all, it was his friend’s big night. Taking a deep breath he went back inside.

Joey and Phoebe were the only ones at the table. They were deep in conversation but stopped talking when they saw Chandler approaching.

“Hey, where’d you go?” Joey asked.  
“Outside for a smoke,” Chandler replied sitting down and pouring himself a beer.  
“Disgusting habit Chandler, I wish you’d quit,” Phoebe admonished.  
“One day … maybe,” Chandler mumbled non committedly. 

Taking a sip of his beer, he looked around the large room at the various guests who were mingling or dancing.

“When is this thing going to be over so we can go home?” Joey whined. Clearly, he was bored.  
“At least another hour,” Phoebe replied and Joey groaned.  
“So where's everyone else?” Chandler asked.  
“Ross and Rachel went to talk to Ross’s boss, and Monica’s in the bathroom hyperventilating about her Richard incident,” Phoebe told him.  
“Is she OK?” Chandler asked with genuine concern.

Monica was probably his favourite of all their friends, aside from Joey of course.

“Yeah, I just checked on her. She’ll be fine. Richard will probably never talk to her again, but at least she knows that it’s over now, no going back.”  
“Poor Monica,” Joey sympathised and Chandler nodded in agreement.  
“So, what were you two discussing before I turned up and interrupted you?” Chandler asked.  
“Oh nothing …” Joey said quickly before trailing off.

Clearly, they had been talking about him. Had Joey been whinging to Phoebe about their fight? Or had he told her about their little wrestling incident? God, he hoped not.

“We were just talking about Joey’s latest crush,” Phoebe said in an equally mysterious way. Joey immediately nudged her in a desperate effort to shut her up.  
“Crush? You have a crush Joe? Who’s the lucky girl this time?” Chandler asked him.

Joey just shrugged and took another drink of his beer whilst giving Phoebe the evil eye.

“It’s nothing,” he said finally. “Just someone I’ve had my eye on for a little while,” he said.  
“And what, are you too scared to ask her out? Since when have you ever been shy?” Chandler asked shocked.  
“Well …” Joey started to say but was interrupted by Ross and Rachel’s noisy arrival back at the table.

Their conversation was halted and never resumed. Phoebe dragged Joey out onto the dance floor and Chandler stayed at the table to chat to Ross and Rachel. He also wanted to drink. He was determined to have a good night and that would probably mean drinking enough to try and forget his confused thoughts and attractions.

It was midnight when they got back to their apartment. They had shared a cab home with Monica and Phoebe, dropping the latter off at her apartment along the way. Ross and Rachel had opted to stay a bit longer, much to Rachel’s delight. 

“Night guys,” Monica said as they reached their floor.

She seemed to be in better spirits now. After a few drinks and a good chat with Rachel.

“Good night Monica, see you tomorrow,” Chandler responded as he waited for Joey to unlock their door.  
“Night Mon,” Joey called out over his shoulder as they went inside.

Chandler closed the door behind them, locking it.

“Do you want a beer? Or a slice of pizza?” Joey asked. He was looking in their refrigerator at the meagre contents.   
“Sure, a beer would be great,” Chandler responded and accepted the drink that Joey handed to him.

Joey grabbed himself a slice of pepperoni pizza, which had been their dinner the night before.

“How are you still hungry Joe? We had a three-course dinner tonight.”  
“I’m always hungry, you know that,” Joey responded in between mouthfuls.  
“So what are we watching?” Chandler asked, sitting in his recliner chair.

It was Joey’s night in control of the remote. Luckily they had similar tastes in TV and movies. Baywatch was their favourite show and Die Hard their favourite movie.

“Dunno, it’s pretty late … it'll probably just be infomercials,” Joey replied flicking through the channels.

Suddenly he landed on a new channel that they’d never seen before. There was a hotel room, a king-sized bed and a young lady who was clearly not a nurse despite her outfit.

“Porn? When did we get a porn channel?” Chandler asked incredulously.  
“Beats me, I’ve never seen this before, and I definitely didn’t sign us up,” Joey replied his eyes glued to the screen.  
“Well lucky us,” Chandler replied with a fake grin.

They did the obligatory cheers in celebration of the free porn and settled back to watch the entertainment.

There was a knock at the door in the porn-land hotel room. "Come in" the 'nurse' replied, rather seductively. Two muscley men, one blonde the other dark-haired, entered. They engaged in some banal chatter with the young lady before one of the guys turned some music on. Then to Chandler’s surprise, the two men sat on the bed and started to kiss each other whilst the nurse stood nearby, watching and gently caressing herself.

What the hell? This was unlike any porn he’d ever seen before. It was clearly gay porn. And it was having a very real effect on him.

In much the same way as he never dreamt or fantasised about women he also didn’t particularly enjoy watching regular porn. Although he would never have told anyone that. When he was expected to watch it, at parties or with a mate, like this occasion, he focussed more on the guy than the woman. He obviously found their physique to be much more attractive and he was fascinated by their cocks. Porn stars always had huge dicks. But this show was for a very different audience, it was for people like him.  
Chandler gulped and was immediately aware that Joey had probably heard him, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen to see if his mate had noticed.

Joey and Chandler hadn’t watched much porn together before. They didn’t have that movie network on their cable account and on the few occasions when Joey had rented a DVD Chandler had pretended he was busy or tired. Joey’s normal taste in porn was usually girl on girl action which really didn’t interest Chandler much.

After a few minutes, things really started to heat up in the fictional hotel room. Blonde beefcake started to give the other guy a blow job. It was the hottest thing Chandler had ever seen and he was painfully aware that he had a hard-on begging for attention. He started to reach for his cock. Then he suddenly remembered that Joey was in the room and he stopped moving.

Glanced over at Joey, he saw that his roommate was also watching the movie fairly closely. It was unclear to Chandler whether or not Joey was enjoying it or not. Joey’s tux was just a bit too loose to see any real definition. Suddenly Joey glanced over at Chandler and caught him looking.

“You want another beer?” Joey asked and Chandler released a breath that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding.

It seemed that Joey hadn’t suspected that he’d been checking him out.

“Sure,” Chandler responded.

Chandler took the opportunity to rearrange himself because his erection was causing him a bit of discomfit. He unbuckled his belt and released his top button.

“Here …” Joey said holding out the beer to Chandler.

Chandler blushed bright red. Up close it was very obvious that his pants were stretched tight.

“Thanks …” he mumbled taking the beer.

Joey remained standing by his side. He looked from Chandler to the screen and then back to Chandler. Now the two movie guys were really going for it. One of them was fingering the other guy and it was pretty obvious what was going to happen next.

“Do you like this?” Joey asked.

For the longest moment, Chandler just stared at Joey.

“Maybe …” Chandler finally ventured nervously.

It was the closest he’d ever come to admitting anything about his true nature to one of his current friends and it made him feel very anxious. Joey looked at the TV again. Now the two guys were fucking, blondie was on top and the dark-haired guy was on his back gazing up at him as he was pounded relentlessly. The nurse had poured herself a drink of wine and was watching admiringly from the sidelines whilst masturbating.

It was the first gay porn that Chandler had allowed himself to watch. He’d never dared to rent anything like that from the adult movie store and there was no other way to watch any reliable porn. He did have a laptop and an AOL account but his dial-up connection was quite slow and it kept freezing during any pivotal scenes. So instead he’d contented himself with the occasional gay porn magazine and his own imagination. But now it was on display right in front of him and he was undoubtedly aroused by it. His cock was crying out to be freed from the confines of his tuxedo, but he didn’t dare, not with Joey standing right beside him.

“It’s, um … interesting …” Joey said after a moment.

He was still standing beside Chandler’s chair, but he seemed to be more interested in what Chandler was doing than what was on the TV. Chandler simply couldn’t ignore the program any longer. This was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and even though Joey’s close presence was making him quite self-conscious he gradually allowed his hand to venture down towards his crotch.

Just as he was about to start touching himself he was surprised by a movement on his left-hand side. Joey had knelt down on the floor next to his recliner chair. What on Earth was he doing? He had a perfectly good recliner of his own, yet he seemed intent on this uncomfortable position.

Chandler’s bewilderment only lasted for a few moments because it quickly became obvious what Joey was planning. He reached over and grasped the fly on Chandler’s pants, gently sliding it down. Chandler gasped and was certain his arousal increased substantially. He’d never felt this hard or this large in his life. Was it possible for the size of your erect dick to grow even larger with excitement? Chandler wouldn’t have thought so, but he was pretty sure he had never felt this confined by a pair of pants before, he was literally bursting out of them.

Meanwhile, Joey had shifted the slacks down slightly. Chandler's dick was still contained within his tight white briefs but the head was poking out from the waistband. Joey’s hand lightly stroked the shaft of Chandler’s cock through the cotton material causing Chandler to gasp again and arch his back, thrusting his groin upwards towards the pleasurable caress.

“You like that?” Joey asked him softly and Chandler gulped.

Did he like it? Yes, he bloody well liked it! It was the best fucking thing he’d ever felt.

“Yeah … very much …” he said breathlessly.

He no longer cared that Joey knew his secret.

“OK,” Joey responded, standing up.

Chandler was instantly disappointed. Was it over? Already?

He didn’t have to wait very long. Joey took a few quick swigs of his beer and then settled himself back on the floor. This time in front of Chandler’s reclining chair. He pushed the footrest back, forcing Chandler to sit up slightly. Helping Chandler to slide his pants and underwear down, he tossed them aside. Then, gently prodding Chandler’s knees so he spread his legs Joey positioned himself. Chandler gazed down at his roommate, Joey was now on his knees in between Chandler's legs, eye level with his engorged dick.

“Joe … what are you doing?” Chandler asked softly and very nervously.  
“You’ll see,” Joey replied.

He grasped Chandler’s aching member in one hand and gently massaged him. Chandler couldn’t believe it, but the evidence was right in front of him and was impossible to ignore. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation thoroughly. Suddenly Chandler was aware that Joey was sucking his dick. He was actually getting a blow job. From Joey of all people. Surely he was dreaming or very drunk. But no, it felt too fucking great to be anything other than real.

“Oh, God! Oh, Jesus … Joey!” Chandler moaned. \

This seemed to encourage Joey because his movements became faster and deeper. His tongue whipped up and down Chandler’s shaft with an amazing amount of skill and he seemed to be applying the perfect amount of pressure and sucking. This was the most pleasurable thing that Chandler had ever experienced. He was breathing in short rapid bursts, sweat glistened his forehead, and his eyes kept rolling back. He was in a state of pure ecstasy. But he also wanted to watch what Joey was doing.

In all his sexual outings he’d only ever received three blow-jobs, all from Janice, and while the woman was somewhat skilled in that department her gender hadn’t really been something that turned Chandler on much. Now it was a very different situation. He was harder than he’d ever been before. The throbbing sensation he was feeling as blood cursed towards his dick was on the verge of painful, yet it was also exhilarating. Why had he waited this long to indulge his fantasies? 29 years! He forced himself to open his eyes so he could take in the situation.

Chandler reached down and ran his hands through Joey’s hair, it felt so soft and thick. He gently encouraged his friend’s bobbing head motion by guiding his head down and thrusting his cock upwards to meet those amazing lips. For another minute they continued this rhythmic motion, with Chandler’s moans becoming increasingly urgent. Then Chandler realised he couldn’t wait.

“Oh … oh … Joey, um … um … I’m …” Chandler moaned, it was his attempt at a warning.

Joey barely stopped what he was doing.

“It’s OK, let it come,” he mumbled before resuming his sucking, taking Chandler’s dick even deeper into his mouth.  
“Oh, Jesus!” Chandler exclaimed as he had an extremely powerful orgasm.

His body convulsed involuntarily, his dick throbbed, and he shot his load out with a huge amount of force … right into Joey’s mouth. To his credit, Joey barely flinched. Swallowing, he then slowed his movements and relaxed his lips from Chandler's shaft. 

Chandler took a moment to catch his breath and allow his mind to catch up to where his body was. He’d just had his first gay experience. With his best friend no less. The same guy who only six hours ago he’d been fighting with over a chair and pulling immature pranks on. The same guy who he could have sworn was 100% straight. Joey, his saviour.

“Joey … I … I,” Chandler said unable to finish.

What on Earth does one say in this situation?

“It’s OK Chandler, you’re welcome,” Joey said as he stood up.

Chandler quickly placed a cushion over his crotch to disguise his nakedness. He couldn’t help but look over at Joey as his mate stood next to his chair. He was pretty sure that Joey was aroused as well. But he wasn’t sure whether he should say or do anything. But he couldn’t really ignore the situation.

“Do you want me to … ?” he asked.  
“If you want to … " Joey responded, almost immediately. "I’d like that.” 

Oh boy, now for the ultimate test. Chandler wasn’t sure how experienced Joey thought he was. He’d been absolutely dumbfounded by Joey’s talent in blow job deliverance, but Chandler was certain that his own skills would definitely not be equal. Where on Earth had Joey gained those skills anyway? Was he bi as well? Surely not. Chandler had never seen any guys frequenting Joey’s room and there was never any mention of that sort of activity or fantasy before tonight.

Well, no time like the present to learn. Chandler stood up and took Joey’s hand, leading him towards his bedroom. The bed was made, of course, Chandler always made his bed. He and Joey stood alongside the bed and slowly, ever so timidly, Chandler leaned towards his mate and gently kissed him.

Memories of that New Year’s Eve party came flooding back. Except this time it was much better. Rather than a relatively short peck, delivered in jest, they were now passionately kissing. Joey tasted of beer, pizza, and those mints that he liked to chew. Chandler realised that he probably tasted of cigarettes. He knew Joey wasn’t fond of kissing smokers. Silently, he vowed never to smoke again. Joey moaned as he shuffled his body up closer to Chandlers. It was now very clear that Joey was aroused and Chandler was pretty sure that Joey was very well hung.

Without breaking the kiss he fumbled with Joey’s belt and pants clasp. Eventually, the pants fell in a heap around Joey’s ankles and he stepped out of them. Now the only thing separating their naked lower halves was Joey’s boxer briefs which were stretched to their limit by a very large, very engorged dick.

Chandler pulled away from Joey to focus his gaze on Joey’s crotch. What was he supposed to do? The obvious answer was return the favour that he’d been granted but Chandler didn’t know how to start. Joey was watching him patiently. Slowly kneeling down in front of Joey, he released his dick from the confines of the boxers, pushing them down. He then gingerly grasped Joey’s shaft in one hand and gave it a few experimental strokes. He’d never held another man’s penis before. It was sort of like holding his own although the angle was different and Joey’s size was bigger. Gradually Chandler gained confidence and increased the stroke rate and pressure.

“That’s it … just like that …” Joey moaned, steadying himself by holding onto Chandler’s wardrobe door. Clearly, Chandler was doing something right which increased his confidence.

He leant forward and licked Joey’s shaft from base to tip in one slow erotic motion. He then proceeded to kiss and lick the tip. From Joey’s enthusiastic moans it seemed that this was appreciated. So he went for gold.

“Oh, God! Yes!” Joey cried out as Chandler engulfed his dick into his mouth.

Taking almost the entire length, he caressed the shaft with his tongue in a spiralling upward motion. He had no idea what he was doing, but this technique seemed easy enough to do within the confined space. Joey very clearly liked it, he grabbed hold of Chandler’s hair and somewhat forcibly guided the other man’s head towards his cock. To his credit, Chandler didn’t choke and was able to maintain his rhythm.

Chandler wasn’t sure if he was going to swallow or not. He supposed it was all part of the experience and Joey had certainly not had any qualms about it. Out of curiosity, Chandler had once tasted a portion of his own ejaculate once, it had tasted bitter and was warm and thick, not exactly unpleasant but not delicious either. But he’d never had anyone ejaculate with force into his mouth, that was what was currently scaring him.

In the end, it wasn’t so bad. Joey held out for a great deal longer than Chandler had, almost five minutes of increasingly urgent thrusting and moaning before he finally uttered a warning.

“Chan … I … I … now …”

Chandler decided in that instant to not stop what he was doing, rather he braced himself and waited. Joey thrust forward one final time and with a long exaggerated moan, he came into Chandler’s mouth. Chandler’s swallow reflex kicked in and it was gone before he’d even realised what had happened. Pulling away, he licked his lips before gently kissing the tip of Joey’s penis, wiping away the last remaining drops. Joey shivered with pleasure at the touch to his very sensitive post-orgasmic cock.

Chandler sat down on the bed and looked at Joey who was still standing there trying to regain some composure. He still couldn’t believe the situation he found himself in. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought this would be how his night would turn out. Joey joined him on the bed and squeezed his hand as he got himself comfortable. Chandler had become semi-aroused again during the act of giving Joey’s his blow-job and his half-mast member stood proudly on display. Never had Chandler had the stamina to want to go again this quickly, but tonight he felt invincible. Joey noticed.

“Would you like me to fuck you?” he asked Chandler suddenly.

Chandler nearly choked with surprise.

“Um … really? You’d do that? Really?” he asked, incredulously.  
“Sure, if you want to,” Joe responded without any hesitation.

Chandler's anxiety and terror was nearly causing him a melt down. His mind was screaming at him about how this wasn’t a good idea. It would ruin their friendship, it would hurt, it would mean that he was officially gay. But in the end, he didn’t care about any of that. All he wanted was to feel Joey close to him, needing him, pleasuring him, and for him to return the favour. So he gulped, swallowing all the nervousness away and then nodded timidly.

“Ok …” 

What else was there to say?

Joey didn’t need any further encouragement. He simply rolled over on his side facing towards Chandler and proceed to kiss him again, passionately and urgently. Chandler was engulfed in a million and one feelings of pleasure and surprise and gratitude and a fair amount of nervousness. He allowed himself to be nestled into the mattress with his head cradled by one of the pillows. He was happy to let Joey be in control. Clearly, his mate knew what he was doing.

Joey slowly moved over him, never breaking their embrace. They continued to lay there kissing for a few minutes. Hands fumbled a bit but largely they were just making out and entwining their legs. Chandler was too inexperienced and nervous to make a move and he suspected Joey was taking it slow. Chandler had overheard many of Joey’s escapades with women, the bedroom walls were not very soundproof. Therefore, he knew that Joey liked to take it slow, and liked to pleasure his partner thoroughly. Judging by the enthusiastic screams that Chandler had had to listen to night after night he was quite good at it.

After ten or fifteen minutes, Joey finally pulled away and sat up gazing down at Chandler. Chandler wasn’t sure what Joey was planning next, he was happy just to lay there and be surprised. Joey leaned towards him and began to unbutton Chandler’s shirt. In their earlier haste, they had only stripped off from the waist down. 

Revealing Chandler’s bare chest Joey gently ran his fingertips over his pectoral muscles, circling each nipple seductively. He then lowered his hand and slowly circled Chandler’s nubbin. That bloody third nipple, the one that Chandler had been so embarrassed about his whole life, was now the centre of the most erotic foreplay Chandler had ever experienced. Chandler wasn’t particularly muscly, he was thin but not skinny, and thanks to the semi-regular games of racquetball that he played with some office mates he was fairly fit.

“Joey …” Chandler murmured as his mate continued his exploration of his chest.

Chandler arched his back and tilted his head back into the pillow.

“Just a moment,” Joey replied and then he was gone.

Chandler sat up on the bed wondering where Joey had run off to. He could hear him through the wall, rummaging around in his bedroom. Then just as quickly as he’d left, he was back. Joey was now completely naked, having discarded his own shirt somewhere between the two bedrooms.

His naked body really was a sight to behold. His pecs were quite well developed and he had a thin layer of dark brown hair on his chest. Quite sparse considering his Italian bloodline. Did he wax? The hair angled down his abdomen towards his groin. Chandler’s gaze naturally followed it. Joey didn’t have much pubic hair, and what he did have was neatly trimmed. It was undeniably sexy. Unlike Chandler’s mess of light brown curls which he’d never thought to tame.

“You’re back…” Chandler said rather unnecessarily as Joey approached the bed, “Where’d you go?”  
“I had to get something, but I’m back now, just lay back and relax,” Joey whispered giving Chandler a gentle kiss and nudging him back down. 

They resumed kissing, but Chandler was aware that Joey was also exploring. Soft hands ran across Chandler’s hips and around his buttocks. Joey then broke their kiss to shuffle himself down slightly and gently spread Chandler’s legs apart. Chandler gasped involuntarily as a finger, liberally coated in lube, gently caressed his anus. This was unbelievable.

“Oh, God … you’re … oh, yeah … oh Joey,” Chandler spluttered in a nonsensical string of words that weren’t meant to communicate anything other than his acceptance and enjoyment at the situation.

Joey took that as permission to probe further and he carefully and very slowly began to insert his finger. Deeper and deeper he pushed the digit, simultaneously rotating it and pressing gently against the walls of Chandler’s passage. When he was certain that Chandler was coping with that intrusion he added a second finger.

“How does that feel?” he asked Chandler.  
“Fantastic … bloody fantastic!” Chandler replied breathlessly. “Don’t stop.”

Chandler was squirming all over the place, bucking his hips upwards, and breathing heavily. This continued for a few minutes and then he was aware of Joey up close.

“Chandler, are you ready for more?” he asked.

Chandler turned his head to the side and stared at Joey’s questioning face. More? There was more? Of course, there was more. Oh, God. Joey really wanted to fuck him. This was really going to happen. Now. Jesus.

“I don’t have any condoms …” was the only thing that he could think to say.

It was true. He hadn’t had sex with anyone for more than a year, condoms were not a part of his day-to-day life.

“Chandler, I have never had unprotected sex with anyone in my entire life. I have plenty of condoms. But I trust you. Would you like me to fuck you … bare?” Joey responded. 

Chandler had no idea whether or not he wanted to be fucked bare or not, he could barely grasp the idea that he was about to be fucked at all. He was pretty bloody certain that he was also clean. He too had always practised safe sex on the handful of times that he had gotten lucky.

“Sure … I’ve always been safe as well, I’m clean,” he informed Joey and the other man simply nodded.

Taking a moment to apply a thorough coating of lube to his shaft, Joey then began to position himself over Chandler’s prone form. 

Chandler raised his head up slightly so he could get a better view, his hand wandered down towards Joey’s dick and he helped guide his friend towards his opening. Joey kissed Chandler’s lips passionately as he started to penetrate him. Chandler gasped audibly as he felt the most amazing pressure in a place he’d never experienced such a sensation.

It hurt, there was no question of that. Joey’s dick was definitely not small or slender like his fingers. It also didn’t help that Chandler’s nervousness was causing him to inadvertently tense his muscles. This must be what it feels like for girls who are losing their virginity he thought to himself. Chandler groaned in a way that signalled his discomfort. Surely it would get better?

Joey seemed to be aware of his discomfort, he slowed his movements down and gently stroked Chandler’s cheek with his fingers. To his amazement, Chandler realised that he was crying, not much, but several tears had started rolling down his cheeks and it was these droplets that Joey was affectionately wiping away.

“Shift your butt up a bit,” Joey murmured in his ear.

It took a moment for Chandler to register what he’d heard and for him to respond. He raised his hips up off the bed with Joey still partially inside and then lowered himself down again into a better-angled position.

As he changed positions, he felt something move inside him, and suddenly it all became much more comfortable. He widened his legs, wrapping them around Joey’s waist and drawing him in closer. Joey also felt the difference and suddenly he was thrusting harder, faster, and much, much deeper. Chandler felt Joey’s cock prodding against his prostate, at least he figured it was his prostate, it sure as heck was sensitive and sent waves of pleasure pulsating through his body.

“Oh God … yes!” he exclaimed in ecstasy.

He was glad that their external bedroom walls faced out to the courtyard/alley and not to another apartment, otherwise he’d have been unable to look at his neighbours ever again.

Involuntary muscle contractions vibrated from deep within his body, out past his buttocks causing them to clench around Joey’s shaft. The waves of pleasure continued through to his testicles which were tightening with each thrust, and then pulsated up the length of his own dick. He groped around wildly, grasping hold of his own cock with one hand whilst clasping Joey’s butt with the other hand.

Joey continued to pummel him, the guy was like the Energiser Bunny. Joey was grunting from the exertion but showed no sign of slowing down or being close to climax. Stroking himself manically, Chandler knew he was close, very close. The pressure was building up to a crescendo and he knew it was going to be Earth-shattering. He’d never been this aroused in his life and he was a little scared of what this was going to feel like.

He screamed as he literally exploded semen onto his own chest with so much force that some of it ended up on his chin and cheeks. It just kept coming … he’d never cum so much in his entire life.

Joey did not stop, he rhythmically pounded into Chandler for at least another ten seconds and then with an extremely loud exclamation of relief he also climaxed, somewhere deep inside. Chandler could feel it though, and it felt amazing, warm and comforting. Joey was absolutely shattered, he collapsed on top of Chandler breathing heavily, his body glistened in sweat.

They lay there entwined in each other’s arms for a few minutes until their breathing returned to normal and they regained full control of their muscles and limbs. Then Joey rolled over to the side and lay next to Chandler on the bed. He reached over to the bedside and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box and passed them to Chandler. After he'd cleaned himself off, Chandler stared up at the ceiling. Wow. What just happened? He’d had the best fucking sex in his entire life… with Joey! Holy fuck! What should he say now? What could he say? Thanks? Nothing seemed appropriate. So he decided a non-verbal gesture was better. He reached across and clasped Joey’s hand in his own and squeezed it gently. Joey returned the squeeze. That seemed to be enough communication for the time being.

Eventually, though Chandler simply had to ask something …

“Um … Joey. How? Where? When? …” Chandler asked in an almost nonsensical line of questioning.

What he wanted to know was how, when, and where had Joey gained his skillset, and why hadn’t he known about them before. Joey seemed to know what Chandler was trying to ask.

“You know how I made that one porn video, where I was the photocopier repairman?" he explained. "Well, it wasn't the only one. Some of them were gay porn.” 

Chandler propped himself up on one elbow and stared down at Joey incredulously.

“You … were a gay porn star? And I’m only just hearing about this now?”

Joey shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say I was a star, more like the third naked guy in a few orgy movies. But you learn a few things from the more experienced actors. It’s not something I talk about much. Everyone assumes that my acting isn’t serious once they hear that I was in porn films.”

Chandler could appreciate that. He flopped back down next to Joey. His roommate wrapped him in a hug and they laid together like that for a few minutes. Finally, Chandler broke the silence.

“Phoebe knows about me … knows about us, doesn’t she?” he said, almost certain that he knew what the answer was going to be.  
“Yeah … she’s known about you for a while. Apparently, it’s written all over your aura or something like that. But she swears she hasn’t told anyone else, not even Monica or Rachel.”  
“But you and her talk about it?” Chandler ventured with nervous curiosity.

He had never suspected that his aura, or his quality, was so obvious to his friends, he’d always tried so hard to cover it up. Apparently not very successfully. 

“No!” Joey said quickly and Chandler was momentarily taken aback. “We haven’t talked about this at all … until tonight."  
“Tonight?”  
“Yeah, I asked her advice on what to say to you … after … you know.”   
“And what did she say?”  
“She told me that she was 100% certain you were gay but that you were very confused and probably hadn’t acted on it before. Then she asked me if that bothered me.”  
“And I take it you said it didn’t,” Chandler guessed.  
“Well, it doesn’t bother me. I don’t know why you haven’t said anything before.”  
“I … I … was afraid,” Chandler said haltingly.  
“Why? You know I’m cool about that sort of thing,” Joey responded.  
“Yeah, but my mind plays weird tricks on me, and I sort of convinced myself otherwise. I was afraid of what everyone would think and what they’d expect of me, and what I’d be like if I admitted it to myself. I kept remembering what my Dad was like when he came out. He basically disappeared for 8 years and when he turned up again he was a woman! I thought maybe it was hereditary and I’d want to start cross-dressing or have surgery or something,” Chandler confessed in a long pent up diatribe of repressed emotion and secrets.

Chandler felt Joey tighten his hug and he felt comforted by this gesture and relaxed a little.

“Chandler … you are not your father. I’m pretty sure you won’t start wearing dresses. It’s OK just to be you and enjoy yourself,” Joey said in probably the single most wise statement that Chandler had ever heard his roommate utter.

When had Joey gotten so articulate?

“What about you? You’re not gay … are you?” Chandler inquired nervously.

He hoped that this hadn’t just been a one-time favour on Joey’s part … pity sex for his poor repressed gay roommate.

Joey didn’t respond for a moment and Chandler was agonisingly aware of what that probably meant.

“No … I’m not gay. But I love you … always have, and I don’t think labels like ‘gay’ or ‘straight’ necessarily apply if two people love each other and want to enjoy each other’s company from time to time,” Joey finally said.

Chandler was now absolutely certain that Joey hadn’t come up with that line himself, he’d definitely rehearsed it.

“Is that what Phoebe told you to say?” he asked.  
“How did you know?” Joey asked with genuine surprise at being confronted.  
“Really Joe?”  
“Well she might have helped me with the exact words, but it’s all true. I do love you and I want to be with you,” Joey responded quietly.

Now it was Chandler’s turn to be silent. Joey loved him? Him? Chandler Bing? Someone loved him? Wanted to be with him? Oh God … he was going to cry … oh Jesus.

The tears erupted from Chandler’s eyes, pouring down his cheeks. His body shook in uncontrollable tremors. Every single fragment of his being felt like it was coming undone, all the insecurities he’d held onto since childhood, the fear, the self-loathing, the confusion, the shame. It was all exiting his body. He felt so vulnerable at the moment but he simply couldn’t stop to the outpouring of emotion.

Joey literally enveloped Chandler into his arms in probably the tightest must reassuring hug that Chandler had ever experienced. Kissing his cheeks and soothing him with gentle calming words until Chandler finally regained control and was able to stop crying.

“Thank you,” was all Chandler said when he eventually calmed down.

Joey didn’t respond he just kissed him on the lips as a sign that Chandler was more than welcome.

“So what does this mean? Are we now friends with benefits?” Chandler asked after a few moments.  
“Maybe … what do you want?” Joey replied.  
“I don’t know … this has all happened so fast. It’s only 2 am… a few hours ago I didn’t have any idea this was even a possibility.”   
“Chandler … believe it or not I haven’t been very happy either. Sure I get lots of women and I have lots of sex and it's good, very good … but I’ve never ever met any girl that I’ve wanted to go out with long term," Joey confessed.

Chandler thought about the never-ending stream of women who Joey had courted. Was that why he never called them? Why he hadn't settled down with any of them?

"It’s different with you. You've always supported me, and hung out with me. We like all the same things. You help me learn my lines and you make sure I don’t miss auditions. I thought we were just really good friends, and maybe that’s what we are, but lately, I’ve been thinking that I’d much rather hang out with you than hook up with yet another girl. But I have to admit, I never would have thought to seduce you … not until I talked to Phoebe tonight,” Joey said.

It was such a heartfelt speech that Chandler felt his heart swell with love.

“Phoebe told you to seduce me?” he asked incredulously.  
“Yep. She told me you were gay and that if it didn’t bother me and I was open to experimenting that I should kiss you or something … of course she doesn’t know about the porn films.”  
“Well you definitely followed her suggestion, and then some …” Chandler said, fondly remembering the activities of the past hour.  
“Yeah well … she told me about the porn channel, apparently a client of hers told her about it. It’s all gay porn and it only comes on after midnight for a few hours. Phoebe suggested that I put it on and see what your reaction was and then go from there. She reckons we’re lobsters. So I figured I’d find out.”  
“Lobsters? Like Ross and Rachel? Us?” Chandler was surprised.

But then he thought about it. Yeah, he could see how Phoebe would think that. It did kind of make sense. Lobsters. He liked it.

“She really can read people’s auras can’t she?” Chandler said in amazement.

He’d never given Phoebe much kudos for her supposed psychic ability, always dismissing it as the crazy rantings of a very eccentric person.

“Yeah … she’s awesome,” Joey agreed.  
“So you’d be happy hooking up with me? Like officially? As a couple?” Chandler asked nervously.

He could feel the familiar freak-out feeling coming back and he tried to stop it from taking over.

“Let’s just see what happens. No pressure. I’m not going anywhere, and there won’t be anyone else, I promise,” Joey reassured Chandler. 

Chandler relaxed again. He knew he wanted to be with Joey long-term, he was definitely sure he wanted to have sex with him again … soon, but he wasn’t sure that he was ready to announce it to the world just yet. He wanted to get used to the idea that he now had a boyfriend before he had to deal with all the comments from their friends.

“I love you Joey,” Chandler murmured as he wriggled under the blankets.

Joey followed his lead and they lay next to each other in bed, naked and thoroughly exhausted, but very, very content.

“I love you too. Good night Chandler,” Joey said planting a gentle kiss on Chandler’s lips.

Chandler barely felt it though. He was already drifting off to sleep. He was so happy that he slept most of the night with a slight smile plastered on his face, and his dreams were very, very erotic.

The End.


End file.
